Reunion
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Parker and Doctor Brennan go to pick up Booth. - spoilers for 5x22; potential spoilers for season 6.


**Alright, my mind went wild after seeing that finale tonight. Gah, holy amazingness. Anyways, this is what I think should happen in the season opener - which means it probably won't, whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

**Every muscle in her body ached, her hair was unkempt and longer than it'd been in a decade, and she would give her bottom dollar for a hot shower, but never in her life had she cared less about any of those amenities. She parked her car in front of the quaint suburban home that belonged to Rebecca. Doctor Temperance Brennan was on a surprise mission. Parking the car and climbing out, she smiled when the screen door opened with a bang and the fair haired child sprinted barefoot across the law, "Doctor Bones!"

"Parker." She greeted him with open arms as he launched off the hot concrete and into her awaiting embrace.

"You're back!" Parker buried his head in her neck, "Daddy gets back today too! I betchya missed him, didn'tchya Doctor Bones? I missed him a lot, a lot! Mom's takin' me to pick him up at the airport today. Are you coming with us?"

"Actually," Rebecca stepped outside and joined the pair, ruffling Parker's sun bleached hair, "Doctor Brennan asked if she could take you to pick up Daddy, I said it was okay. Is that okay with you?"

"Duh!" Parker exclaimed as Brennan placed the ten year old back on the ground. She smiled at the younger version of her partner; from his brown eyes to his camouflage shorts and American flag shirt, he was Seeley Booth all over again, "Can we go yet, Doctor Bones? Can we go now?"

"I have something I want to give you first," She explained and gave him small smile, reaching into her back pocket, "Your dad gave this to me before he left for Afghanistan and I bet he'd really like it if you were wearing it today." She held up the FBI badge that hung from the chain before sliding it around Parker's neck.

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed and let his fingers trace over the worn leather backing of the badge, "Can we go now?"

"Go put your shoes on first." Rebecca explained as Parker disappeared into the house, "Thanks for taking him today, Doctor Brennan."

"Temperance." She nodded, "Thank you for letting me take him. I know Booth will want to see Parker and I... want to see him."

Rebecca chuckled, "It's about time, Temperance, it's about time."

Deep in the jungles of Indonesia peering over bones that dated back millions of years, Temperance Brennan had come to a realization. That realization being that no matter being on different continents, no matter doing different jobs, she would always worry about Seeley Booth – moreover, she would always love Seeley Booth.

"About time for what?" Parker asked, stepping outside in a pair of sandals with his hands still playing with his father's badge.

"Nothing." Rebecca smiled and kissed her son's head, "Behave for Temperance, Baby."

"I will." Parker promised before taking the good doctor's hand and dragging her across the yard, down the sidewalk and to the car, "Let's go!" He exclaimed before climbing in the backseat and buckling himself in.

"You're really excited to see your dad, huh?" Brennan smiled, sliding into the driver's seat and hooking her sunglasses on the visor before starting the car. Driving off in the direction of the airport anxiousness settled in the pit of her stomach, tumbling around with love and nervousness.

"Yeah!" Parker exclaimed, smiling at Brennan in the rear view mirror, "Dad said he couldn't wait to see me in his last letter. That they were helping a lot of people but he missed us and he couldn't wait to get home."

"Us?"

"Me and you, duh, Doctor Bones." Parker rolled his eyes, "He said he thought about us a lot over there that way the sad stuff wouldn't be so sad."

"Oh." She smiled.

"Did you think about him a lot too?" Parker asked cautiously, "When you were dealing with all the dead people and stuff, did you think about my dad so you wouldn't be sad?"

"I thought about you both, the Booth boys, so I wouldn't be sad." She told the truth. Thoughts of Seeley and Parker Booth had kept her going when all she wanted to do was get on a plane and come home while in Indonesia.

"Really?" Parker grinned cheekily, playing with the plastic American flag that was attached to a pole, he spun it around as he talked, "What was it like? Dad says there are spiders there at are as huge as my head and all sorts of creepy crawly things. I told him it sounded like something Doctor Hodgins would like. Was I right, Doctor Bones?"

"Yes, Parker," She chuckled, "Doctor Hodgins would have a good time in Indonesia but I think he had an equally good time in France with Angela. And as much fun as I had, I'm glad that I'm home."

"I think Daddy was afraid you wouldn't come home," He explained, "I mean, he didn't say it. I could just tell, ya know?"

"Well, I'm home, so he has nothing to worry about." She chuckled and pulled into the parking lot where the plane would be landing a short while later, "Do you need to use the bathroom or anything before we go out to the tarmac to wait on your dad?"

"Nope." Parker shook his head as she parked, "I'm just ready to see my Dad! I don't wanna miss it."

"Me either." Brennan promised as she climbed out of the car and Parker's hand slid into hers again. He pulled anxiously at her arm as they trailed across the parking lot to join the other families that were waiting on loved ones to return, "Parker, pulling my arm out of it's socket is not going to make your father's plane land any quicker."

"I miss him!" Parker whined and jumped, trying to see over the crowds.

"I know you miss him." She chuckled, "His plane hasn't even landed yet, Parker, I promise you'll see him really soon."

"First time?" Another waiting woman asked, "It's my husband's third tour, the kids are used to the routine by now. Your son is adorable."

"I.. I mean...We're not-"

"She and my Dad aren't married yet, but she brought me to see him." Parker explained for the stuttering adult as he fiddled with the badge, "This is my dad's. He works at the FBI when he's not being in the Army."

"Wow." The woman smiled, "That little girl and boy over there are my daughter and son, you can go wait with them if you want. Maybe play a game?"

"That's okay," Parker shrugged, "I'd rather wait with Doctor Bones so I can see my Daddy right of way. Thanks anyways."

"Parker, you can go play." Brennan offered, unsure of how to entertain the ten year old for the remaining time, "You'll be bored standing here."

"I'd rather stay with you." He explained, taking her one hand in both of his and clinging to her like she was going to disappear.

"Okay." She whispered and her free hand ran through his riotous curls as he leaned against her side.

Time seemed to pass like molasses in winter time as they waited and Brennan was almost certain that Parker had drifted off with his head nestled against the soft cotton of her shirt as she played with his shaggy blond hair. Children were growing anxious, wives were pacing and the crowd was growing in numbers when the plane came screeching down the landing strip. News crews lined up to film the reaction of the returning soldiers seeing their families for the first time in months.

"Dad?" Parker lifted his head, standing on his tiptoes unable to see his father in the mass of camouflage exiting the plane, "Where is he, Doctor Bones? Why can't I see him?"

"He's there." She promised and scooped him up so he could see, lifting her hand and pointing at the dark haired soldier on the top step, "There his Parker."

"DAD!" Parker yelled and she swore she saw the corner of Booth's mouth lift up.

Shaking hands and saluting his superiors, he joined the throng of men trying to find their families in the crowd. Seeley Booth spotted the sandy blond hair of his son and his heart leaped, "Parker!"

"Daddy!" Tears blurred the little boy's vision as he shoved his way through the crowd, his sandals flapping against the hot tarmac as he raced to his father. Booth dropped to his knees as Parker launched himself into his father's arms, burying his head in the crook of his neck as he cried, "Dad! You're really here."

"I'm really here, Bub." Booth promised as his own tears began to fall and he pressed kisses to Parker's messy hair, "I've missed you so much, Parker."

"I've missed you too." He managed through his tears, refusing to let go of his father's neck, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Parker." Booth mumbled against Parker's temple as he squeezed his son back with an equal intensity. He glanced over Parker's shoulder to find his partner standing her arms crossed over her chest and tears falling from her crystal blue eyes. She had broken their plan to meet by the coffee cart by the reflecting pool just to bring his son to him and he found himself falling even more in love with her.

Parker pulled back and wiped his tears on the inside of his shirt, "Daddy, Doctor Bones brought me. She even asked Mom all special and stuff. She missed you too, Dad, she told me. Just like how you thought of us over there, she thought of me and you, Dad."

"Well," Booth cleared his throat and patted Parker's shoulders before standing up, "I better go say 'hello'."

His combat boots felt heavy as he walked toward her, their eyes locked and so much was said without a single word. Just when he thought that he had found the right words to say, she rushed to him. Her arms encircled his neck and her feet left the ground as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against him. Their eyes caught again just as she dipped her head and caught his lip between hers and he kissed her back. They stood in the middle of the crowd kissing long after they should have come up for air, they kissed until Parker cleared his throat and caught their attention. The boy pointed his finger to the sky, "Thunder."

Without a word, Seeley Booth hooked a hand around Parker's arm and pulled him into the hug as the rain began to fall. As other families scurried for their cars, they stood arms locked around one another and not letting go. Her head settled in the crook of his neck and her free hand found his against Parker's back while Parker clung to both their legs, his head settled against Booth's abdomen.

"I told you, Bones," He whispered against her ear, "everything you think will never happen can happen just like that."

Standing in the pouring rain with her Booth boys, Temperance Brennan began to understand what her partner had been talking about. Smiling up at him, she pressed a kiss to his jaw, "Welcome home, Booth."


End file.
